


A Doubt

by soubriquet



Series: What I Gave [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Dreams, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soubriquet/pseuds/soubriquet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This could be the benefit of the doubt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Doubt

"You're avoiding the walls." David says.  
"What?"   
A motion of his head, to the left. "There."  
You won't look where he motions. You know enough of walls, of space narrowed down and compacted. You designed this lobby.  
"It's a computer."  
Against your will, you glance. You have to (he makes you), but only for a second (enough). "Sure is." Teeth gritted.  
A hand on your shoulder. Him. Weight, like words can be translated through the pressure of his palm. Perhaps they can.   
You look again, or pretend to, half of your head bowed and eyes skimming over his ankles, the shadow he makes on the ground. "Nothing there."   
"Ah." Noise of doubtful agreement, before silence.   
"It's pretty out of place."

You won't look where he motions. You get up from the floor and head out.  
"I keep seeing it."   
You keep moving.  
"Con." You won't stop. "Every time I-"  
The door materializes behind you, blocking him off.  
 _"Every time I dream."_

The doorknob breaks.

You won't look where he motions.


End file.
